Sunshine - UbiSoftFan94.
Sunshine is a TUGS/Pinocchio parody, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Sunshine as Pinocchio * Puffa as Geppetto * Ten Cents as Jiminy Cricket * Hercules as Figaro * Sally Seaplane as Cleo * Lillie Lightship as The Blue Fairy * Frank and Eddie as Honest John and Gideon * Burke as Stromboli * Big Mac as The Wicked Coachman * Grampus, Zip, Zug, and The Theodore Tugboat Characters as The Real Boys * The Shrimpers as The Donkeys * Lord Stinker as Alexander * Zorran as Lampwick * Dijon, a pig, as Lampwick as a Donkey * Nantucket, Blair, Zebedee, Zak, Izzy Gomez, Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat), Pearl, and The Pirates as The Goons, Fishes, Puppets, Big Fish, and Sharks * Johnny Cuba as Monstro The Whale Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof Category:Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night Movie Spoofs Quotes * Ten Cents: (angrily walks away) Zorran?! Hmph! Zorran! It burns me up. After all I tried to do for him, who is his conscience anyway? Me or that no good hoodlum Zorran? I've had enough of this. I'm taking the next train out of here. Open up that door! (knocks on the door) Open up! I want to go home. (hears a strange braying sound and walks inside to see what's going on) * Big Mac: Come on, you blokes! Keep it moving! Lively there now. We haven't got all night. (Big Mac and his minions are putting some frightened shrimpers into crates) * Ten Cents: Where'd all the shrimpers come from? * Big Mac: Come on, come on! Let's have another! (one of his slaves brings out a frightened dog named Gromit) And what's your name? (Gromit can't answer, except bark) Okay, you'll do. (rips the collar off of Gromit) In you go. (kicks Gromit into a crate with two other dogs named Astro and Roobarb, three donkeys named Ed, Edd, and Eddy, and two pigs named Fifer Pig and Fiddler Pig) You eight will have a nice price brought. (sinister laugh) Alright, next! (Lord Stinker is brought out) And what might your name be? * Lord Stinker: Lord Stinker. * Big Mac: Hmm... So you can talk, huh? * Lord Stinker: Y-yes, sir. I want to go home to my father! * Big Mac: (snatches Lord Stinker) Take him back! He can still talk! (throws Lord Stinker into a pen with Custard, a pink cat and Roobarb's friend, a big wolf named Heffer, a turtle with glasses, Filburt, a fox called Sheila, and four frightened donkeys named John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, and George Harrison, a.k.a. The Beatles. The animals begin to beg by begging and pleading for mercy) * Lord Stinker: Please, please. I don't want to be an animal. Let me out of here! * Big Mac: (comes forward toward Lord Stinker and the others) SILENCE! (cracks his whip, scaring the heroes, who are now animals and donkeys) You kids have had some fun. Now pay for it. * Ten Cents: (puzzled) Kids? (realizes) So that's why! (runs back to warn Sunshine) SUNSHINE! Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof Category:Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night Movie Spoofs